


Food and More

by sakemori



Series: Scouting Legion Poetry [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, Mentions of Connie - Freeform, Poem - Freeform, Poetry, Scouting Legion Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakemori/pseuds/sakemori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AoT Poem...</p>
<p>There is more to Sasha then just "Potato Girl"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food and More

I am a person  
Based on instinct  
When it comes to hunting or surviving

I eat a lot  
Because the village I come from  
Had a major shortage on food

Just because I ate  
A single potato our first day of training  
Doesn't make me "Potato Girl"

My Connie gets  
That my life isn't all  
About food like you guys believe

He knows where my heart truly lies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I posted a recent chappie for my AoT Fanfic "Story of a Famous Soldier Part One: Tears of Regret" so I can post a new poem for the series. I shall continuously blame ChaosAngel1111 and EternalLysterine for the creation of said poem as well.


End file.
